AskBox Verse FanFic
by notadelusion
Summary: For my lovelies. Temporarily up hear until I get back on Tumblr.  Study Sessions for the group.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This should've been posted on Tumblr, but considering the fact that I've locked myself out for a while, I can't. So this will have to do. HP crossover with Ask-Box Verse. Which also contains two characters from CP Coulter's DaltonFic and Characters from Glee and then an original character from Artemismoon12. I hope you enjoy. 3

**Disclaimer: **Only things that belongs to me is Imogen... considering I am Imogen. Everythind else belongs to other people.

* * *

><p>House Unity had finally become an unquestionable thing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The occasional rivalries between students still occurred, but many students hardly realised that there were separated house's and only thought of it when they had to split up from their friends at curfew to head back to their dorms.<p>

One particular rivalry was unbelievably fierce. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, two houses that almost never got on until recent years. But these two students couldn't shake the almost instinctive feeling of hatred for each other. Imogen, 7th year Slytherin and Jeff, 7th year Gryffindor. The only thing that was slightly unusual about their hatred, was their very tight group of friends. All ranged from different houses and year levels, sexual preferences and blood-status. They were all so different, but all drawn together by one kind, determined and egotistical young Hufflepuff and this years Head Boy.

Justin Bancroft was clever for a Hufflepuff. So when in 4th year he was asked by the Headmaster to put together a study group, he did his best to find a range of people to help out. In the end three Slytherin's, three Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors and one other Hufflepuff agreed to meet with him and the others in the Library every Tuesday night straight after Dinner. They all started out nervous around each other, trying to stick with their houses, but Justin pushed and pushed conversation. It wasn't long until they were too loud and crazy to hold their sessions in the library.

They began to spend more time outside of study together, a few loving relationships were forming and then there was Imogen and Jeff.

"Worst day ever." Imogen said as she plonked down onto a couch near the fire, some of the girls looked up from their places at the table to frown slightly at the girl. "Fucking _Galven_." She spat the name out with venom. Imogen's housemate Chris, rolled his eyes as he sat down to study, having to live in the same dorm as the girl was almost infuriating and hearing this story everyday was tiring

Dwight and Islay looked up at the sound of their housemates name. "What happened this time?" The 6th year Gryffindor girl asked.

Imogen groaned. "What normally happens. I see him, he see's me, someone fires the first shot and it all goes peachy from there."

Islay glanced over the table at her best friend Lilly, the 6th year Slytherin looked up from her work confused. Islay motioned at her to say something. "Then how is it the worst day ever? Ow!" Lilly reached down and rubbed her leg, she narrowed her eyes at Dwight. He shrugged and grinned it off.

The door to the room opened and in walked two stunning 7th year Ravenclaws. They had their hands clutched together and were giggling at something that one had said moments before entering the room. "Hi girls, and guy." Said the Blonde one. Imogen whipped her head around to the door.

"Jessica!" She smiled brightly and then narrowed her eyes. "Your brother is a right prick."

Jessica ignored Imogen and pulled her girlfriend Mari, over to the table to start studying with the others.

The door opened again and in walked a 6th year Ravenclaw. "Shouldn't you be studying Imogen?" He asked as he set his stuff down between Islay and an empty chair.

"Shut up Sam. Shouldn't Colin be attached to your hip." Imogen countered back cheekily.

"Immy!" A voice squeaked from the doorway.

"Colin!" Imogen replied excitedly. She watched as he took the empty seat next to his boyfriend Sam and took out his work. Everyone but Justin and Jeff had arrived now and the table had three seats left. Two together and one separate. She realised that if she didn't want to sit by Jeff she would need to take the separate seat. Sighing from her position on the couch she made to get up when the door opened again.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Head duties are getting crazy." Justin raced in and crashed into the chair that had just been her escape from Jeff. Grudgingly she moved around the table and sat down by the empty chair and Mari.

After 5 minutes of working on her Charms homework did Imogen realise that Jeff had already come in and taken his seat by her. She would have been completely oblivious if a hand hadn't placed itself high up on her bare leg. She would've jumped a mile if the person who claimed ownership to the hand wasn't prepared and ready to hold her firmly down. Imogen looked through the curtain that her hair had made at Jeff, he seemed unfazed, like he didn't realise what he was doing to her. Imogen tried to concentrate on her homework but found it hard with Jeff tracing patterns up and down her thigh, inching closer and closer to the apex of her thigh at every second.

She shivered slightly as his hand made contact with more sensitive skin. She watched for his reaction, he seemed utterly confident in himself, but Imogen had a few things up her sleeve. She slammed her legs shut, trapping Jeff's hands between them. She noticed the faint look of surprise that his face held and let her trademark SLytherin smirk grace her features for a moment before ignoring the fact that she had her rivals had between her legs, very far up her legs too, and turning back to her homework.

How she managed to not laugh, while Jeff was struggling to pull his hand out, was beyond her. After a few minutes, he let his hand relax. It was then that Imogen realised just what was going on. Her head shot up and whipped across to face Jeff. He slowly rasied his head to meet her gaze, before glancing down to where his hand rested on her leg. Her skirt had rilled up and when Jeff brought his eyes back to hers, she was trying to hide her blush behind a smirk. He glanced towards the door and finally managed to pull his hand away. Jeff stood up and trailed his hand along Imogen's shoulders as he headed out of the room. Imogen watched him go, then glanced quickly around the group before getting up and following him out.

Justin looked up from his work and saw the door close behind Imogen. "Who won?"

Jessica laughed "I think it was Dwight."

Islay and Lilly smiled happily and Dwight grinned triumphantly. "And you guys said that the crystal ball wouldn't work for this." Everyone laughed except for Chris.

"Another week and I would've won the stupid bet."

Mari smiled at one of her closest friends and said, "I've missed out by two years."

Jessica grinned and placed a kiss on her girlfriends cheek. "That's because you're a romantic."

Lilly rolled her eyes and added, "Well I only said graduation because I had to live with her complaining about him all the time. I didn't think it was going to happen until the very last minute."

"I had them down for Christmas last year. Remember when Colin caught me putting mistletoe up? That was a wonderful night." Sam grinned and winked down at his blushing boyfriend.

"I didn't know you had charmed it for that sort of thing." Laughs erupted from around the table.

"But at least you two finally got together after that." Islay added.

Justin grinned at his friends. "I think the best thing about all of this is that they will stop fucking fighting and just fuck."

Islay frowned at Justin. "Keep in check your majesty, there are youngins around."

Justin winked at her. "I hear you're looking for a pool boy."


	2. Chapter 2

So basically pulled an all nighter and felt like writing. This be the result. Not very good, but I like it.

* * *

><p>"So what happened with Jeff?"<p>

Imogen glanced up from her Charms notes with a confused expression. "What do you mean Islay?" She pushed herself away from the desk she had claimed in the back section of the Library and relaxed into her chair.

"You two didn't last long." Islay moved in closer to the studying Slytherin and leaned against the desk, fingers flittering over the now abandoned notes that scattered the desk.

Imogen glanced down at Islay's fingers before jumping back to her face. She shrugged, "It was always meant to be a fling." She dropped her head back and stared at the ceiling. "It's taken you a while to ask about it."Imogen rolled her head around to glance sideways at her friend.

Islay tapped her fingers on the desk and dropped them to a stop by Imogen's Advanced Charms book. "Didn't interest me until now."

Imogen laughed. "It's not interesting Islay." She pulled herself forward and started gathering her books. "We have study now anyway, come on, we'll be late." She hastily shoved everything into her bag and pushed Islay up and towards the door.

Islay looked at her weirdly as they came closer to the door. "Since when did you care if we were on time or not?" She didn't answer and didn't say anything until they entered the room the group had set aside for their study sessions.

"Hi guys, girls!" She shoved Islay towards Dwight and Lilly and moved to sit near Mari.

"Imogen!" Islay seemed annoyed. "Shove much?" She huffed and took a seat between Dwight and Lilly.

The others in the room glanced between the two girls confused. "What's going on?" A small Hufflepuff asked curiously.

But by then the door to the room had already reopened and the Head of their little study group had joined the room, along with a new face. He smiled down at the short Gryffindor girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mari frowned at the girl beside her who had started shifting in her seat slightly. Islay had turned in her seat to welcome the newcomer and froze, spotting the extra person she spoke.

"Laina? What are you doing here?" The girl bounced up and down on the tips of her toes and looked pointedly at the boy standing next to her.

Justin smiled again and glanced around at the room, taking in who was there and who was not. "Where's Jeff?" He looked to the other side of Mari where her girlfriend Jessica sat, Jess was also Jeff's sister and so, according to Justin's logic, she would know where he was.

She shrugged and looked back down at her notes. "He's sleeping." Sam answered for her.

Justin rolled his eyes and pulled Laina further into the room. "So this is Laina and she'll be joining us for a while to study." He looked at the two empty seats left and frowned. "Laina, you can sit by Imogen, she's the dark haired Slytherin that we treat like a Princess." Laina looked over at Imogen and a smile lit her face.

"Hi!" She took her seat by Imogen and pulled out an essay. "You take Advanced Charms right?"

Imogen nodded. "Yeah, why? Do you need help?" Laina nodded and they shifted closer together to help each other out with the class work.

Islay glanced between the two girls and a smile settled on her face. She glanced over at Justin who had sat beside Dwight. "Meddle much?" He smiled and winked at her.

Dwight looked between them confused. "What am I missing here? Do I need my crossbow?" Mari laughed quietly and leaned against her girlfriend.

"I think it's sweet. How did you know?"

Justin nudged his nose and smirked. The rest of the circle frowned at him.

"You're a fucking tease Bancroft." Islay snapped at him. He only chuckled and pulled out his work for the day.

The ones left that wanted to talk about the new development of the group decided against talking and instead used a scrap of parchment to pass notes.

_How did the self obsessed one see that? –I_

_You're too hard on him Islay –C_

_I think they're sweet, never mind how Justin figured it out –M_

_Imogen's being weird... do you think she's under a spell or something? –D_

_Sweetie, it's called having a crush. –L_

_It's called being freaking adorable is what it is! –M_

_But Justin! –I_

_You need to give him more credit sometimes... –L_

_I think I know how Justin knows. –C_

"Tell me!" Islay burst out loudly. The whole table stopped and looked at her oddly.

"Tell you what Islay?" Laina asked. She glanced back at Imogen who shrugged and looked back at the notes that Laina and her were combining. Laina glanced back at Islay quickly before leaning back over and making a note with her quill, which resulted in a warm smile from Imogen. The whole table watched the exchange between the two and fell silent.

Justin smiled and turned back to his own work.

_Oh wow –I_

_Imogen's smile though... –L_

_She really likes Laina huh? –D_

_No duh Dwight, as soon as the girl entered the room Imogen was fidgeting. –M_

_Did you want to know how Justin knew? –C_

_... –I_

_I think that was a yes Colin –M_

_Well, Imogen's been in the Library a whole lot lately. –C_

_That doesn't mean anything to us Colin... –L_

_It does, Laina loves the Library –I_

_Exactly, and I noticed Justin came back to the Common Room the other day with a thinking face and a Library book, so I just kinda figured then, that's probably what he was thinking about. –C_

"What are you guys writing about?" Imogen asked, eye brow raised.

The group looked between each other and gulped. "Nothing." Colin said.


End file.
